


Tattoo of Us

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Butterfly Effect [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Suga's tattoo? Suga's tattoo.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Butterfly Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Tattoo of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE IT

It was roughly a month since the incident with Megumi at the grand opening, and Daichi had to admit; he was doing good. Great, even.

He hadn’t forgotten what Heisuke had said, about Sugawara’s tattoo and that he should see it sometime. He’d been trying to sneak glances ever since. But every instance of intimacy was face-to-face, and he assumed it was low enough to be hidden by his underwear, because shirtless Sugawara did nothing to reveal his inky secret.

He spread his arms across the back of his sofa, watching Sugawara in the kitchenette as he made a sandwich. Like always his tattoo was hidden and Daichi found himself, for the umpteenth time, really curious.

Daichi nibbled on his lip, taking only half a second to let his curiosity get the better of him. He stood, approaching Sugawara, and trapping him against the worktop.

“Daichi?” Sugawara inquired, turning to face him.

“Ssssh, I just wanna…” Daichi trailed off as he turned Sugawara away from him, he hooked his finger on the waist of his trousers and underwear, pulling it away from his skin and earning a tremble from Sugawara.

“Daichi?” Sugawara looked over his shoulder at Daichi, finally chuckling. “What are you doing?”

Daichi froze, he hadn’t expected _that_ for a tattoo.

If Fumiko saw it, she’d probably die laughing.

“Suga, I have one question, _why?”_

“Why not?”

“I mean… it’s definitely art.” Daichi snickered.

“Shut up,” Sugawara laughed, leaning on the kitchen counter, allowing Daichi a better view of the ink on his _very_ lower back.

Daichi wasn’t sure what he was looking at, at first. He couldn’t quite believe something like that existed. But the more he looked at it, the more he understood that it was real, and he was close to passing out from laughter.

Hello Kitty.

It was a Hello Kitty tattoo.

But not just any Hello Kitty, nope, Hello Kitty went _gangster._

The tattoo on his back was more like a doodle than a professional inking, Hello Kitty with a rocket launcher perched on her shoulder, and a speech bubble from her mouth reading _fuck._

“Where did you even—”

“The one on Bold Street.”

“I was gonna ask the actual drawing. Where did you even get the actual drawing from?”

“I doodled it in uni, then some guy was like _dare ya to get a tattoo of it._ So I was all like _I ain’t no pussy,_ and booked in for the next day.”

“OhmyGod.”

Sugawara just grinned, “like what you see?”

“I’m totally attracted to anthropomorphised cats.”

“Then you’ll _love_ this guy I knew in high school, Alex, right? He’d draw furry porn in black marker on the whiteboards in the classrooms. And under the tables in the canteen.”

“Homage to Alex on your ass.”

_“Puh-lease,_ Alex had more class than me.”

Daichi laughed and turned Sugawara around kissing him softly on the lips.

“God I love you.”


End file.
